


An Historic Love

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Originally published as two poems on Fanficiton.net.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	An Historic Love

I travelled through time  
Seven years I lost and gained  
Your tranquillity still remains  
Your heart I've come to claim.

I broke into houses and claimed my health  
Earned my fortune by cutting grass  
And smashing vases  
This was when the sky was blue.

I was been mugged by cucoos...  
Intelligent I am not for  
I disobeyed my uncle and Consulted witches  
Spent a thousand nights in a horse's den.  
The cold wind blew.

I slaughtered monsters  
With the king of swords  
My honour will always be true.

I regret nothing:  
I would do it all again,  
And it would never be in vain,  
No pain, no gain...  
For it was all for you.

Ganon you have failed

Great darkness covers your heart.  
Angels sing far away from thee.  
Not a single ounce of good in thy mind.  
Once again you were struct by the sword.  
Now you vow revenge!

Yellow is the colour of thy beedy eyes  
Orange is the colour your hair  
United we are in battle

Hasty, you may be.  
After the battle is won. Zelda shall be free to  
Vacantly make the most of her youth and beauty.  
Elegant is her long hair and pink dress.

Faith is on my side.  
Alas, Princess Zelda shall not be harmed.  
I saved her once.  
Luck is not neccesary.  
Entrapped by by fate, I will protect my love  
Dark seasons shall soon be done.


End file.
